If I Die Young A HHr OneShot
by Barzini
Summary: The story is written along with the Sam Tsui version of If I Die Young. A HHr OneShot!


_If I die young… Bury me in satin…_

Hermione's mind flashed back to the time at Hogwarts, how she would look at Ginny and Harry, trying extremely hard to talk to each other. It was obvious that they had a crush on one another.

_Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in a river… At dawn… Send me away with the words of a love song…_

She thought that as long as they weren't official, she would always have a chance with Harry. The only thing holding her back was how much Ron loved her, and she lost her heart to Ron for a while. But seeing Harry always reminded her of her feelings for him.

_Oh oh… Oh oh… Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours…_

When Ron left, when Harry and her danced, her heart pounced as she could actually lay her head on his shoulder as they waltzed through the tent. If only Harry could see, she was smiling a genuine smile. That day, to her, was even more of a success than finding a Horcrux, or acquiring Godric Gryffindor's sword.

_Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be no… _

_Now, in the castle, debris in almost every inch of Hogwarts, and the wounded lying about in the Hospital Wing, she couldn't find Harry… Where was he?_ If they were going to lose, and die… She wanted him to know… For him to know that…

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby… The sharp knife… Of a short life…. Oh well, I've had… Just enough time…_

She wanted him to know that she really loved him. She wanted him to know that just in the last few hours since her lips touched Ron's, she had made up her mind. She wanted Harry… She wanted to be Harry's girl. She wanted to be loved by…

Harry…

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song…_

Voldemort's voice echoed, and along with the crowd, she shoved her way forward to the head of the crowd, and in Rubeus Hagrid's arms, he was carrying…

Harry…

"NO!" McGonagall had screamed, but to Hermione, that scream was soft… Softer than the shatter of her heart, she wanted to wail, she wanted to slaughter Voldemort for hurting Harry… For taking her Harry away from her…

"NO!" She screamed, and she gripped her wand tightly, wanting to lash out… Kill the people who had hurt Harry…

_The sharp knife… Of a short life… Oh well… I've had… Just enough time… _

She wanted to hug Harry's body so bad… Dead or alive… She wanted a time turner… And risk never returning just to tell him, three simple words.

"I… Love… You…" She muttered to herself, but in her mind, she was already beside Harry, weeping.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger… I've never fell in love with no one, but it sure felt nice when I held you in the sun and…_

Then, what happened next even brought Hermione back to earth. Neville had rushed out, and stupefied almost immediately. And he rallied the fighters who hurled abuse to the attackers, and Hermione's heart now burned with a lust… A lust of revenge…

_And you, you took my hands and said, you'll love me forever… Who would thought that forever could be severed by… The sharp knife of a short life, oh well… I've had just enough time…_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar… They were worth so much more after I'm a goner… And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing?_

Then, when the fight resumed, Hermione's thoughts went back to Harry again. She had to protect the body. She had to hold Harry in her arms. She had to see him… She must tell him…

_Funny when you're dead, the people start listening...?_

I love you, Harry. I want to be your girl.

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in a river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song… Oh… Oh…_

"HARRY!" She heard people scream, and she stopped trying to shove her way through. Harry was facing Voldemort, and his jet of red light had collided with Voldemort's green light of death.

Harry… Please…

_The ballad of a dove, go with peace and love. Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket… Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh…_

When Voldemort's body fell, she was the first to reach Harry, and she placed his arms around his neck, and pulled his face towards hers-

_The sharp knife… _

Their lips met, and Hermione closed her eyes. She was in bliss.

_Of a short life…_

She was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>A little One-Shot I wrote, to keep my english writing skills and fanfiction thirst at bay so I won't go mad and write full stories... This is a story I wrote in fifteen minutes of my half-hour break, so I technically hadn't been breaking any rules of not playing before exams!<strong>

**Last time I publish anything before my GCEs now... Thanks for reading! Au revoir and wish me luck~!**

**Review please! Thank you!**


End file.
